The IEEE 802.11ay task group has begun development of a new standard related to the millimeter wave (mmWave) (i.e. 60 gigaHertz (GHz)) standard. This standard is an evolution of the IEEE 802.11ad standard (sometimes referred to as “WiGig”). The IEEE 802.11ay task group has proposed a variety of new use cases to be supported in a future standard. One such use case includes a “hot spot” (small cell) scenario with multiple users associated to a small cell access point (AP). Another use case includes a personal basis service set (PBSS) control point (CP) (PCP) which can be equipped with a large aperture antenna array or a modular antenna array (MAA) and associated with multiple users.